


Why King?

by alpha_libsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek wants answers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Hurt Stiles, King Derek Hale, M/M, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_libsx/pseuds/alpha_libsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to Stiles to ask him why did he put his name on the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why King?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing a fanfic, so please be kind with me? This is a scene that i have stuck in my head. It's been 10 episodes with no interaction between these two. I just wanted to write something about it, you know do something with my feelings. I want a big scene between them when it finally happens you know lots of feelings and stuff. This is my idea of something nice and big between them. I'd love to know what you think about this.

Three knocks on the window woke Stiles up. He looked at the alarm clock on his night stand 1:39. It had been a really long time since the last time he got a decent night sleep but probably this wasn’t going to be the night to achieve an eight hour goal. He got up from the bed rubbing at his eyes. He walked to the window of his bedroom to see what was going on.

And there was Derek Hale on his window. Stiles opened the window for him to get inside. “What?” Stiles asked him, ever since the whole nogitsune thing ended everyone was always asking him how he was doing, how he felt, everyone walked on eggshells around him. Derek stepped in the room silent, hands in his pockets staring at Stiles. “What the fuck do you want?” Stiles asked him again. Derek was lost in his thoughts, he didn’t do this. Did he really think that this showing up in the middle of the night at the window, not even the door the window, of Stiles just to satisfy his curiosity was going to go well.

“Not going to ask you again, what the fuck do you want?” Stiles asked him, Derek was starting to get it now Stiles put on the angry façade but what he emitted was pain and frustration. Still Derek didn’t know how to react to this. What exactly do you tell him, it’s going to be ok, you’re going to be ok as if the nogitsune possessing you was something trivial like having the flue. “Get out Derek don’t make me shout cause my dad is going to wake up and he doesn’t need this” Stiles said with a bitterness in his voice, Derek was looking at him taking him in every single inch of his body that was starting to heal slowly. Right then it hit him that he missed him, that skinny defenseless Stiles was what has been missing from him.

“Why me?” Derek asked him because Derek was playing chess, he wasn’t good at it but still he tried. He was playing against Peter and Laura, they always bit him, but he never stopped trying. He knew the philosophy and the importance of the pieces. The day they had found the board on Stiles room and his name on the king was something that he just couldn’t get out of his head. He had made some assumptions sure but still he needed an answer. That was what drove him here in the middle of the night.

“Oh so it talks, now for me can you try and elaborate a bit cause I really don’t get what you are asking ” Stiles said trying desperately to lighten the atmosphere in the room. ”Why did you put my name on the king at the board we found in your room?” Derek asked again trying not to seem that he was getting a bit agitated cause he really wanted to now and the whole sarcasm thing just wasn’t helping.

“A sentence, I’m really proud of you” Stiles retorted to him, pacing back and forth in his room. “I just want an answer to this question, answer me and I go so you can go back to sleep” Derek said trying to hide the fact that he just wanted to stay here and make sure that Stiles slept ok, because that was the least thing he could do. Right now though Stiles didn’t need the pity and Derek could see that.

“Who else would I put as king” Stiles said while sitting down at the chair of his desk. Derek took that as a queue and sat at the edge of his bed facing Stiles. Stiles sat there with his head leaning back a bit. “If you know chess then you’d know that the king is the goal in the game. Your goal in the game is to take off the board the king of your opponent, do that and the game ends and you win. Translation in the real world, if the nogitsune tried to put you off the board the game for me would be over. Do you get it now or would you like me to draw you a picture?” Stiles said and for a human in this light it would have been impossible to see that Stiles eyes were glistening with tears.

“Ok I’ll be on my way now have a good night” Derek said and got off the bed and started walking to the window. “You little shit, don’t walk away from me, not now” Stiles said his voice breaking. Derek turned back to look at him “I told you, answer my question and I’d go and leave you to sleep, you answered me now I have to go” trying to keep a stone cold expression on his face. Stiles got up from the chair and walked over to him and grabbed on his leather jacket with both his fists.

“You know that everyone around me now is scared right? Every single person in my life is scared that I might suddenly have a break down. Everyone wants to know how it feels to be the one responsible for this mess, for these people dying. Everyone wants to know what it was like in my head with the nogitsune. You on the other hand have asked me nothing at all these days. I know that you came at the hospital but still you asked nothing on the subject yet you come here to ask me in the middle of the night why was your name on the king and not someone else’s . Why?” Stiles asked Derek with tears running down his cheeks, his whiskey eyes looking straight into Derek.

“Because I don’t want you to have to pretend around me, if you wanted to talk about it I’d listen but I will not act like this around you. I had made some assumptions about the king thing but I wanted to hear it from you. I wanted to know because in my head it didn’t make sense because I was supposed to be able to protect you from this thing and I failed, and yet you still put my name on the king. It was my fault and I couldn’t protect you, if I just, I could have prevented all of this from happening to you.” Derek said in one breath not believing what was coming out of his mouth.

“It’s not your fault I chose to go through with the sacrifice. I chose not to tell someone what was going on at the beginning and it ended up to this.” Stiles said giving up on Dereks jacket and putting his hands around Dereks waist hugging him and leaning his head on Dereks chest. “This whole thing happened because of me being stupid again with Jennifer” Derek said embracing Stiles.

Stiles broke apart from the hug and walked back a few steps “Do you see me like Jennifer? I killed people a lot of people I have lost count as to how many people are dead because of me. With Jennifer you could count the dead, with me you can’t. I’m worse than her right?” Stiles said starting to panic. “You are nothing like her, the nogitsune did things using your body, you are not the one responsible for the death of these people. To me you are nothing like her.” Derek said trying hard to emphasize every single word he said hoping that it’ll get through to Stiles. Stiles was sitting on the bed with his head on his hands. Derek walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed.

“Stiles lie down” Derek said to him, Stiles looked at him confused but still he lied down. “Make some room, you have a small bed” Stiles looked at him with a curious look on his face. “I’m staying until you fall asleep, not going to do anything” Stiles went a little further back to the wall and Derek kicked off his boots and put his leather jacket on the chair that was next to the desk and got in the bed. They were facing each other and Derek just pulled Stiles close to him and hugged him “Sleep” that seemed to be all that Stiles needed cause his breath evened out and he feel sound asleep. Derek was listening to Stiles heartbeat to help ground him. That steady heartbeat made him fall asleep too.

Stiles woke up the next day around ten in the morning and saw that beside him was still Derek, snoring. Stiles started shaking him awake. Derek finally started opening his eyes, it took a second to realize where he was and the fact that he’d fallen asleep holding Stiles, thing is though that this was the most perfect sleep he had gotten in years. He looked at Stiles looking a bit horrified at the thought of his possibly bad reaction. “Morning sourwolf” Stiles said with a hint of smile on his face. “You have no idea how much I needed to hear you call me that again” Derek said with a smile creeping up on his face too.


End file.
